2010-08-22: Mechanical Marionette
Summary: A small gathering of unlikely and likely people team up to destroy a mechanical menace. Location: Central Park, New York Participants:Ms. Marvel, Nova, She-Hulk, Melody, X-23, & Zatanna Rating: PG-13 ( Violence ) A warm - but not blisteringly hot or unrelievedly muggy - early evening in New York City, in the natural and manicured wonder that is Central Park. It's a pleasant place to be and full of people, to be sure. But some of those people might stand out a bit more than others. A tall blonde in abbreviated grey sweats is jogging side by side with a shorter brunette along the open paths through Central Park. Few would really expect someone to be getting legal advice from their lawyer while jogging, but whatever works, right? Carol Danvers has known Jennifer Walters for years, and has kept the woman as her legal representation for quite some time. "Well, I want to make sure that moving back into the heroing arena doesn't open up my finances to problems. I know you've helped the Four structure things to protect their assets from liability, and I want to do the same. Beyond that, I also want to freshen up my will. Things are different now, after all." What’s to say of New York's Central Park right now? Uncomfortable, Richard would be miserable of the 'camouflaged' suit wasn't stabilizing his temperature to a sufferable level. After his encounter with Diamondhead, Condor and She-Hulk he'd spent some quiet time at home, the only pestering he had was the Worldmind's aggravating constant. Speaking through the television or radio to him. Right now he was lounged out on a park bench, legs stretched out in front of him dressed in casual t-shirt and jeans, the folded up cloth state of the NovA Centurian helmet jutting out of one back pocket. He'd not seen Carol or Jennifer jogging right now, his attention was fixed on a pair of girls on rollerblades with mini-skirts. There were some perks at being back home on Earth. The pace was kept along side Carol, passing people whom she did not even seem to notice while in thought and her periphery kept on Carol. Through the later hours people were gathering at stands that held people speaking or small bands playing for the amusement of the weekend, while concessions riddled the outskirts. The white top over her torso was a stretch lycra as well as the shorts that were black. Jen had been ensuring her attire suited for change on a whim, considering her preference to her She-Hulk form. But this discussion required less eyes and a bit more privacy for her and her friend. "I will see what we can draw up for you Carol. The way I see it though, being the super hero is beneficial even if it may hit the finances a little harder.." It was apparent she missed it, after saying that much green eyes took on a slight distance, showing thought. "How is it? Getting back into it all I mean.." Jen had yet to notice Richard, but the memory of recent events was there, and it felt good to be a part of things again with the new rise of others as well. "I appreciate it." Carol offers, thankful for all of Jennifer's hard work and hard-won legal intelligence on her side. There is a reason why she made this woman her lawyer, and the fact that she can get big, green and in charge when it's called for is the capstone, not the beginning." The tall blonde continues jogging with the shorter brunette as they talk. "Honestly, it feels really great. I loved working for SHIELD and DoHS, and it was important work. But it also helped me to realize that there's only so much I can accomplish from inside the bureaucracy of a position like that. To make real change takes standing out and being counted, not as part of a herd, but as a leader making decisions." Carol doesn't talk about what really changed things for her. She has been a League member in the past. But rather than go back to that, now Ms. Marvel is becoming an independent heroine. It's a big change. As Carol and Jen began to get closer to him and the other girls fall out of sight Richard continues his 'bird watching' his eyes scanning around the park to land on Carol, overlooking Jen who in this shape fell below his attention, appearing to him sort of waifish enough the curves of her blonde companion stood out that much more. Admiring the view of Earth-girls he would come to realize who was running with the woman, "Oh hey!" Came out of him and he ran up near them, his hand fumbling behind him. "Wait!" He shouts. "I can imagine the feeling. Just a minimal altercation the other day and it felt liberating." The smile that played over her lips lingered. "Just be careful going it on your own, even with me as your legal representation there are greater risks. Not only on your life." A slight worried glance was cast towards Carol, but she should know better by now - Carol can hold her own. Though of course Jen was practicing the pot-kettle method considering any of her activities lately have been rather one on one. Richard was heard then as he sprung into action, Jen turning to look over her shoulder even as they continued to jog, slowing the pace when she recognized him. Talk about timing, she let the legal talk come to a halt for now and her pace somewhat slowed to let the man catch up. "Richard, good to see you." Another that had once had her legal counsel and shared a recent event with, but as She-Hulk instead. She would let Carol and Richard handle their introductions for now. Laura wasn't a big fan of the crowds at this time of day in the park. She much preferred the less mainstream hours when the city was at least -sort of- quiet. Long ebony hair hung around her face, as she moved along the outskirts of one of the footpaths, obscuring her downcast face from most of those passing by. The young mutant was in her usually black, cargos that hung low on her hips, a black tank and her worn combat boots. With someone's yell, Laura's gaze would shift up, looking around to see the source of the intrusive noise. She was walking a ways behind Carol and Jen, and as Richard stood and started jogging after them she would veer to the right, claiming his spot on the bench. Emeralds stayed on the two women and the man, watching and listening from her perch. Melody walks slowly through Central park. Dirt and grime cling to the young woman shapely form as trudges along. Green eyes dance from left to right, spying the group standing around. She doesn't say anything, after all, it looks like a private function to her. Instead she moves to a bench and takes a seat. She looks out across a lake. A smile crosses her lips, one of pure contentment despite smelling like grease and filth. Leaning back, she crosses her legs and just listens to the sweet sounds of the people around her. It doesn’t last though. Her eyes snap open as she hears a man shouting to "Wait!" Of course its the very same bench as Laura... Sauntering across the park, hoping rather not to be recognized...Zee. In designer jeans and a fitted T-shirt, about as casual a garb as she ever gets. She glances around at the group...her eyes do flick to Carol and Jen, but have no reason as of yet to linger on the other women. Hrm. Carol's first reaction at a shout from a man like this in public is to halt sharply and spin. It's the move of a highly combat-trained woman ready to defend herself and others against a threat, which means Richard very nearly gets an elbow or something into his midsection ... except that at the moment she would have lashed out, Jennifer starts slowing down beside her, and addresses the man by name. So, OK. No crippling the stalker. The tall blonde glances towards Richard, then Jen, shrugging her almost bared shoulders. "I'm always as careful as I can be." she asides to Jennifer, speaking as much about her reaction to Richard as their previous topic of conversation. If Carol notices the gothy black on black of Laura, or the grimy presence of Melody, she doesn't make any sign of it. But she would seem the sort to notice a great many things. "Hello, 'Richard'. Carol offers. "I'm Carol, nice to meet you." She offers a hand, simply, but her other hand is still waiting for the one behind his back to come into the clear. Richard's hands wave up into the air at the quick spin of Carol, "Whoah, hi there." He offers with a fast growing smile that seems to rise higher to one side of his face. Held in one of those hands was some green bills, his hands would come down and the empty one was extended towards Carol, taking her hand. "Richard, definitely a pleasure." He replies, once his hand was taken back from hers he offers the money over to Jen. "Toldja I'd pay you back for the dinner date." The others, Zatanna, Melody and Laura in close proximity now yet more or less unseen for the moment. Being nosey, Laura listens into the conversation for lack of anything else to really do at the moment. Though, as Melody takes a seat on the bench beside her, the young mutant's face scrunches up and she leans away from the girl. "You smell terrible." she murmurs in a flat tone, fixing a long stare on the dirty Melody. "You may want to do something about that." Laura scoots to the extreme end of the bench, half of her slender form not even sitting on the thing now, as Melody's less then clean appearance, assaults her overly sensitive nose. Not waiting for a response from the woman, X's attention shifts again to the trio, not that introductions they were having we especially riveting, but it was something to watch. The reaction from Carol was noticed well enough and it did not stop the small smile that had lingered from growing. Jen knew Carol would be alright on her own, but there were always risks, even down to the legal marrow of it which they had been discussing. Carol's reaction did, though, snap Jen into a bit more of an alert watch, defenses were easy to kick in when they exuded off of another so abruptly. The jogging pace had come to a stop, one hand smoothing the dark brown hair back from her face as she slid her emerald eyes across the people in their vicinity, pausing on Zatanna in kind and then moving on to the two unlikely women on the bench, as well as a couple on an opposing bench seeming rather comfortable with each others presence and two men watching a gathering in the short distance on a small stage that had gathered a decent sized crowd. In her stillness she pulled one leg up behind her to stretch her muscles, shifting to the other and looking back to Richard and Carol. Focusing on Richard though with the offer of money she flicked her eyes from the bills to him. "I told you it was fine. I have no pockets for it right now either." Another 'good' reason to turn that down, and legitimate, though she did offer a smile. Melody, by now has realized that the man wasn't speaking to her. She payed no attention to the woman beside her as she sat but at the words spoken and the action of this strange lady, her eyes turn into brilliant green daggers that seem to cut through the air itself. "Excuse me? I am sorry the way I smell offends you. I dare say you would smell just as offensive if you worked where I do. I just got off work!" She sighs and gets up to leave. Taking a few steps away, She moves towards the lake, picks up a perfect stone and skips it. Zatanna hesitates, then she changes course. Either incidentally or on purpose, her steps take her towards Melody. Perhaps she perceived the altercation...but she's not approaching Laura. Which MIGHT be a good thing...with that sniffer. Offered a hand, and shown that the other one isn't holding a weapon, Carol relaxes just a hint more, putting off less of that prepared, defensive vibe as she takes Richard's hand for a brief shake. She does not correct Jen when she says she has no place for the money, either. Sure, she could figure out a place if she wanted, but clearly it's not something Jen wants to do, and that's good enough for Carol. The blonde is anything but blind, and notices Richard's 'appreciation' of her form, but she's not opposed to it. If she were, she'd cover up more. "A lucky man, getting taken out to dinner and treated too." she comments with wry amusement on the situation. For a moment, something about the movements on the bench draws a fraction of her attention, but only for a bit, perhaps concerned at the tense, displeased tenor of both of the occupants towards each other. But even that fades into the background as Carol turns her head to stare towards the band shell for some reason. For those with exceptional senses, there doesn't seem to be anything going on there, no reason for the sudden stare. Or is there? Richard chuckles, "Well I was at a lack of er... pockets which seems to be the issue again."He fought off suggestions that came to mind, which though unspoken a smile could only hold so much. The bills were shoved away and he tips his head, "How about I buy you ladies lunch then? Then we can call it almost even." Lacking any superhuman senses beyond the Worldmind's own abilities to scan or life forms and energy signatures he wasn’t catching any noises or disturbances; he did realize though he had lost his spot on the bench and there was some other lookers nearby (Zatanna, Laura and Melody). It was indeed a good day to be back on Earth. Jen was not feeling as confident as she should have, even she noticed this and inwardly cursed herself for clipping her mouth shut where she should have spoken up further when it came to that money. Instead though Richard spoke up on her thoughts and she nodded, looking from him and Carol once more towards the other three females and the gatherings. For some reason being still was making everyone observant and careful of surroundings. "Lunch sounds good to me." Though in saying that her eyes went back to Carol, not speaking up for her but waiting to see what her friend had to say in the matter. Laura was unphased by Melody's outburst, seeming almost pleased as the woman stood she'd put her feet up on the bench taking up most of the space now, in an attempt to keep others from taking up the free space. Her nose wrinkled up again in distaste as the woman departs with her excuses about just getting off work. "They do make soap, you know." she'd murmur quietly after the woman, one thin shoulder shrugging up in a half shrug. Emeralds resettled on the small group, though as the blonde one seemed to get distracted with someone off in the distance, Laura turned in her seat as well, eyes narrowing slightly as senses flared out - wondering what the woman saw. Stones continue to bounce across the water as the golden blonde sends them flying. Clearly she is trying to stay calm and had no intention on such an outburst. Her day had gone from bad to worse and things didn't seem to be improving at this point. Melody needed to calm down. But of course that was all but impossible for the time being. She reached down and grabbed another smooth stone and sending it skipping over the water. The woman curses under her breath. She may not have any superpowers but she can still hear rather well and the smart comment didn't help her mood. It took all she had not to send the next stone at the very rude girl. Still she remained rather controlled and whipped a stone across the water getting about 15 skips off it. Zatanna is...very tempted to do something, but no. It would be rude too. Instead, she moves up to the bank a bit away from Melody, picks up a stone, and skips it. Without cheating. Of course, with her manual dexterity...can you imagine many people worse to get into a stone skipping contest with? Just as others might start wondering what she's looking at, or wondering why Carol isn't responding to an offer of free lunch (in the evening? odd schedule, Richard is keeping!), a reason to be looking that direction suddenly appears. The first hint others might have is a hypersonic whistle. Then the air seems to rip open momentarily, as if it were fabric, and a rough sphere of something dark flies out, smashing down into the seats in front of the band shell, narrowly missing the three guys up on stage who were talking. Of course, now they're diving off the stage, trying to get away, screaming incoherently. Can anyone blame them? The impact sends a shuddering tremor through the ground, but Carol rides it out almost as if it never happened. She glances towards Richard and Jennifer momentarily. "Sorry, I have to go." And then she is off, sprinting towards the band shell, even as a glow starts to build around her, starting at her feet and growing in intensity. As that glow starts to fade, it will reveal a much changed Carol Danvers. Ms. Marvel is on the scene. Speaking of odd schedules he had been keeping one since his time back, there wasn't such a concern in space but here, day, night, noon, it all bled together. "Crap you know what, I was forgetting the time." Richard's arm came up staring at his wrist watch. "Have someone to meet in the hosp..." Then the eruption had him staring after Carol. "Well, shit." From his back pocket he pulls up the yellow cloth that was in it to pull it over his face instantly it forms from cloth to hardened steel glistening as a shimmer fans down his form and soon, in place of the casual every man's wear is a deep navy near black uniform with golden trim, electric blue energy cast off of his body. "Think you could use a hand?" The transformed Richard Rider would ask with a smile. Not like he cared who seen him, he was a previous reality TV celebrity as Nova, it wasn't much of a secret who he was if anyone paid attention that far back. There is a small buzz that sounds off from the cell phone clipped to her waist band, one hand rising to the ear piece and turning it on with a quick gesture towards Richard and Carol, asking them for a moment as she walks a couple feet off. "Yes...No...What part of he swung first is hard to grasp? It was self defense...I know..I.." The blast that sent Carol off towards the band shell had her words cut off, and gladly so. Jen was not about to get into it, it was making her impatient and the waver in her tone over the phone told enough. "..have to go." Carol may have already been on the scene and Jen was going to be shortly behind her as the small form of Jen suddenly began to ripple and shift, her lightly tanned skin changing to that shade of green, her hair that was once an auburn darkening to a near black and taking on the green tone beneath. Standing over everyone now height wise, her emerald eyes took on the focus of the stand, stepping up and past Richard as he shifted to Nova. "Let's find out shall we?" Much better...With a smirk She-Hulk started towards the commotion in an eased run. X wasn't far behind in trailing Carol as she moved towards where the band was setting up. The other two forgotten with he piercing whistle and the orb that had followed, she didn't see either Jen or Richard change. Forearms already flexing as adamantium coated claws began splitting two knuckle on each of her hands open. "Are you going to tell me how bad I smell too?" Quiet anger mingled with frustration pours from the Melody's lips. She picks up another stone and sends it bouncing on the water. "I'm sorry. I have just had a really rough day and I just left work. I figured I would cut through central park to look around." The shapely blonde's eyes stay locked ahead of her as she picks up another stone and sends another stone flying. Her eyes turn softly to the bandshell to watch what is going on. "Wow!" The girls eyes grow wide as it becomes apparent that she is more then shell-shocked by the sight of the devastation. "Oh my Dot..." "No, I'm going to tell you that if you don't know how to fight, you may want to run," Zee says, almost calmly. Then, she's glancing around herself. How many people are looking at her? Well, nobody's going to be paying attention. She mutters something under her breath, her street clothes replaced almost instantly by her costume. And yes, she's moving between Melody and the fight. For now. As the almost instantly recognizable form of Ms. Marvel takes to the air towards the devastation, more trouble follows on soon enough. "Cover the civilians, fast!" the flying blond offers Nova, not bothering with the other niceties just now. She catches sight of others running in her direction, one of whom is big, green and capable, and that warms her heart seeing Jennifer embrace her capabilities and help lead the way. "Trouble's not over!" she calls out, a final warning to anyone who thought the mysterious appearance and crash was all there was to worry about. The orb's impact has utterly ruined the seating in the band shell, shattered the concrete flooring and uprooted steel rebar. Worse yet, those things that can burn - seat cushions, insulation and such - are now aflame with the heat of the impacting shell, and noxious fumes rise from things that should not burn around human lungs for any reason. Yet what Ms. Marvel meant by her shouted warning is quickly apparent, as the rough sphere suddenly erupts into a dozen long, jointed metallic legs, and splits along its center seam, revealing ports, winking lights, and large gleaming metal pincers that extent outward. Other protuberances emerge from the top of the sphere, as it rises up and turns towards the nearest moving figures. That would be the fleeing civilians, by the way. The paths of fleeing people were gauged and with the run the recoil of strong sinew beneath green flesh told of her movement before it came. She-Hulk braced and lowered before springing into the area where that thing had landed and free of people for a good reason. Beneath her now bare feet the chairs that were in her way shattered and crumpled like toothpicks beneath her weight, sent in a small spray outward from her landing site. Rising from the landing crouch emerald eyes swept over the area taking in the scene while hands dusted off fragments from her and the now tightly stretched lycra material of her exercise attire. Flames that had been cast did not seem to bother the large woman in the slightest as they rose off other debris that was not her fault, turning and yelling out towards the crowd that seemed to stop fleeing when they thought it was over. "Back off, get to safety!" To accent those words the creature was birthing up from the crash site behind her, if it wasn't the large green woman yelling, it was that sight that had them running and reeling with yells - this a fair enough warning as She-Hulk peered over her shoulder and rose a brow at the metallic beast. Laura weaved through the fleeing crowd, speed gained with each step as she pushed her small frame harder. Finally reaching the crash sight, emeralds settled on the sphere as it shifted and began taking form. Her lips curled back as she approached a pair of onlookers who were snapping pictures with their camera phone, snatching it form the one male's hand and giving a low snarl as he began to protest. "Leave." she all but snarled at the man, and with one look at the claws protruding from her knuckles he and his friend were already turning to run in the other direction. She turned her attention to the best, starting to pace it, as a glance was spared for both She-Hulk And Ms Marvel, though she said nothing. AS the think lurched forward, Laura lunged to intercept it, adamantium claws coming up in a swift slash to try and sever a pincer from the rest of it's body. This would at least be more entertaining then people watching. Melody is frozen in place. The shear mass and magnitude of the destruction before her gaze is overwhelming. A hand rises over her mouth, still she doesn't look away. She doesn't run away. A false sense of security covers her and she begins moving towards the mess, slowly. Zatanna is heading quickly towards the mess, but as she does so, she yells, clearing, "Tup erif tou!" At the top of her voice, projecting well enough to carry over the general melee and reveal the witch's presence clearly. Hopefully, it won't open her up to immediate attack...the big green woman can probably take hits better than she can. But her priority right now, the thing she is best equipped here, is to channel her power into extinguishing those flames before they spread further. With Nova evacuating the few civilians who were too close to get clear on their own - those who had been on stage moments ago - Ms. Marvel concentrates on the behemoth as it reveals itself, grimacing at the sight. "OK, ugly. I don't know where you came from ... but you definitely don't look friendly." She raises her hands and a glow builds there, then erupts outward in a pair of photonic blasts, aimed to punch at the glittering portals revealed in the central gap of the armored shell, hoping they may be weak points, or better yet sensors. The civilian crowd flees rapidly. They've had enough, and with Nova's help and She-Hulk's and Laura's encouragments, none of them linger. The slash of Laura's adamantium claws at the pincers that have come out and launch down at the closest form manages to score through the metal deeply. Not quite enough to sever the pincer entirely, it is still enough that it is rapidly retracted, the upper half of the thing rotating ... and then launching a blast of superheated plasma down at the clawed girl. The fires around the small theater go out with a guttering 'fwump' as Zatanna's magic takes hold. Ms. Marvel's blasts punch in, hitting her targets ... but they don't seem to do any significant damage. They do draw some attention, however, and two return blasts are launched at the hovering heroine, slamming into her flying form. Nova preferred the fighting over the saving of civilians as well he was a galactic space war veteran, but necessity called for action. Flying quickly through the debris he would stop to scoop up a child carrying him out of range only to return back his lower body lit up, making him live up to his old name of 'human or living rocket' quite easily quickly he continued to press and evacuate people making sure they were either herded or forcibly hauled to safety. Very surprised by this on the spot very capable Ad Hoc team of mixed heroes, guess that was New York for you though. She-Hulk spun at the sight of the blasts coming from the creature, her steps bracing as she studied where the blasts came from off of the metallic beast. The last of the civilians had been taken up by Nova, or so she saw in her vicinity and she moved in with several steps taken that carried her at a dizzying speed before she leapt at the thing, one fist drawing back and slamming forward with the brute force of a woman able to lift one hundred tons, smashing against one of those openings to try to jam up one of its plasma emitters when they took aim for Carol. Sliding down the side of the large mechanization her other hand pressed forward at a brutal pace, seeing if the metal was pliant enough for even her strength to be able to form her own grip on its side. Melody continues to move forward. Every little step bringing her closer to danger yet everything within her tells her over and over... just a little closer... She had no business getting so close. No business being anywhere near there. She continued to step forward towards the massive machine and the others who had the ability to fight it. Zatanna glances at Melody. "Stay back," she suggests to the girl. Metallic beast, others fighting it, fleeing and panicking civilians. It's starting to become a pattern for her. Nova is handling the civilians, the fire is dealt with. She moves forward again. The girl who got shot by plasma seems to be recovering. She points her wand at the base of the beetle, "retaw tsalb!" she calls, sending the force of a fire hose towards its underside...hoping to flip it backwards AND soften the ground beneath it. Whatever the thing IS. The blasts aimed at Ms. Marvel slam into her, and she falls back, trenching into the turf. But as she floats back up out of the trench, she is glowing, and her uniform does not look much the worse for wear. Looks like it's time to get serious. She-Hulk's leap and smash puts a mighty green fist through the armored shell's weaker point, crunching significantly in the plasma emitter's housing. The armor dents where she strikes the lower dome, but does not give way to render a handhold for the jolly green beauty. Nevertheless, damage has been done. The claw-ravaged pincer rotates around and tries to smash away She-Hulk, rotating with momentum and a lot of speed, sufficient that it likely snaps off the claw where it was cut. The small, slim figure of the half-burned mutant girl is not quite sufficient to leap to the top of the behemoth, but more than enough to get half-way there, giving her the side of its shape to sink those claws into. And the armor is resilient enough she doesn't just slide back down and fall, but hangs up, able to use them like climbing implement pitons to dig up to where she wants to be. Zatanna's water blast slams into the underside of the creature and creates a misting rain falling on those surrounding it, which will have a soothing effect on Laura's ravaged back. The water may also soften the ground beneath the large metal behemoth's legs, but is not strong enough to upset it's balance. And it isn't moving yet to know if this is slowing it down. Ms. Marvel streaks forward, still glowing, and sweeps down at the thing's legs, arrowing herself to add momentum and her physical strength in a blow to sever one of those twelve legs at the joint. One won't be enough to topple it, but it's a start. Of course, she gets blasted down into the turf for her troubles. Flipping over onto his back mid-flight both of the Centurion's hands would push out in front of him and a vibrant blue glow would cast off before enveloping into a tree trunk wide beam of Nova Force generated power that then surges towards the metallic monstrosity in an added assault before he was turning again resuming his task of crowd control and rescue, both of his arms opening up energy tendrils flowing off of him he would try to get a hold of Melody - his full intention was to grab her up and carry her out of dangers apparent radius of effect (unless she evades),she was after all one of those civilian looking bystanders, at least from his point of view. Really having no clue she was anything more than someone getting far too close, "Not safe here lady, don't want to return home to your boyfriend in a doggie bag." He says loudly. Zatanna was almost grabbed up first but well, she began some Harry Potter gimmick and he took her as another of their motley superhero dynamic. Melody either doesn't hear the witch or is ignoring her because she keeps walking forward. Just a little closer. Something almost seemed to over take her as her gaze is dead set to the massive metal thing. Perhaps it was the need to know what caused it to operate, or maybe something more sinister but what ever it was, she needed to be closer to it. Before she could do anything she was grasped and in the air. Strangely she is completely fixated on the situation and doesn't seem to notice anything was said. In fact she seems to be trying to walk towards the machine still. The air was full of smells, but one in particular rose up above the singes of smoldering rubble, and that was burnt flesh. This drew her eyes to X as she leapt up and over to get on top of the robotic beast and sink //very// familiar claws into its side. She did not have time to really ponder the widespread gene pool of the renown X-Man or she likely would have. Either way the girl was far younger by all appearances and jumping into the fray with courage of ones far more knowing of such things. Commendable. The grappling hold she tried to take on the monstrosity though was lost, and when her fist pulled from the large crater it made in the plasma firing opening she was sliding down its side, past X and suddenly caught by a claw that attempted upon her, her skin likely thick enough to aid in the cause for the pincher to finish the job X started and break it at the weak point. This assault upon her though had the hand that missed sinking into the heavy metal reaching back to grab that claw, kicking off its side with the tense and spring coil of muscle in her thighs, taking the claw with her in that back flip from it, attempting to snap the rest of it off. Thankfully Nova had crowd control as well as the ability to attack, because now She-Hulk was completely fixated on destroying this thing...Piece..by large...piece for its attack. As hand claws dug into the beast's side, another set of claws sprouted, one from each foot this time. X only dangled there for a moment before she was delivering two rough kicks to the things side, in an attempt to plant each in it's side, as hand claws began wrnech out again, one at time trying to pull whatever mechanisms and wiring that were inside of the beast out. By this point the injury to her back was beginning to heal, the burns to her back starting to fade slowly as her healing factor began doing it's job. Laura would continue trying to rip through the hull of the mechanical beast, tearing out chunk after chunk of it, if she wasn't stopped. Zatanna narrows her eyes. She steps back...change of tactics. She can blast on it all day, but there's something *niggling* at her. Something bothering her. "wohs em tahw si neensu," she almost murmurs...a scrying spell. What IS this thing. A moment later, her eyes narrow further, and drift upwards. Apparently, she has an idea, but what it is the woman has seen remains visible only to her. Rising up from her lastest turfing, Ms. Marvel is glowing again, and charges off, tearing through the joint of another leg. This time, she is blasted even as she is punching it, but still she succeeds, and eats turf. This time, the behemoth rattles itself around, and aims another of its pincer claws down, stabbing at the fallen heroine while she is down. The blast of Nova Force power slams into the behemoth and a section of its shell almost seems to wobble and warp in place, and then start to slag its way down, sizzling as it does so beneath that assault. But the assault ends, and the molten shell seems to cool and solidify into a warped, imperfect form approximating its previous shape. She-Hulk leaps away and carries a severed pincer with her, driving it into another portal opening in the center of the creature's midline, piercing deep, a well of heat and smoke arising from within as another plasma emitter is destroyed, and the well of its internal compartment is disrupted messily. The creature tries to dislodge the green figure by firing a grappling line from a canon emerging at its topmost point, attempting to snare her and pull her away. The claws of the mutant girl are impossibly sharp, cleaving through armor that even the likes of She-Hulk can only seem to dent and work her way through. But those claws are only so long, and most of all they find is just more of that armor. Some tiny bits do come away, but they don't seem to be much more vital than any other, at least to start. Still, it is progress, and if she keeps it up she may slice away enough armor to dig deeper. The scrying spell reveals to Zatanna the shimmering shape of the tear in the sky where the orb fell, and a tether shimmering through that tear from the other side, connecting to the creature on some etheric level. So too, it reveals an energy signature of a sort to the behemoth. An energy signature only a magi would recognize. The woman Rider was hauling seemed stunned or in shock, setting Melody down amidst a throng of gawkers, he spoke. "Hey, snap out of it and get moving. This ain't safe here!" Electrical blue energy bounced off of him in all directions harmlessly, a light show of sorts to intimidate. "BACK UP EVERYONE!" His voice would boom, "Make way for the police and get yourselves to safety." His show done he would turn around in time to see a pincher coming at Ms. Marvel, a flicker of movement and he was being carried at subsonic speeds to bar the pincher's path with both forearms crossed above him, trying to block the attack before it struck her. Maybe he could do this hero thing again. Maybe. Another success and the low growl that came from She-Hulks chest was one of a more triumphant one, despite how short lived it would be. The grappling hook took her figure around the waist, jerking her back sharply, but she was resisting every bit of it. The imbedded material she managed to cleave into the monstrosity was not released and when she was ripped away hopefully that would take a piece of itself with her, the strength of the hold she had told by the serpentine twist and tense of sinew beneath her skin. The other hand however, was preparing for what was to come and wrapping into that grappling wire. It may slam her but intentionally she was going to go along for the ride. The moment she hits her feet, Melody begins walking right back towards the monstrous machine. Her eyes are dead locked onto it. A police officer runs up to her and grabs hold of her but she just keeps walking. It is as if she is a zombie of some sort as she just keeps pushing forward. Finally the Policeman gets out a taser, takes aim, and the woman hits the ground as electricity sails through her body. Zatanna has a feeling she knows why Melody is reacting like that. "Cover me," she calls...to any of the other heroes that might be willing to listen, because this isn't going to be easy. Oh, it's easy to *say* what she has in mind, but it might well take every bit of willpower she has. "evereS!" ALL of her magical power thrown into *breaking* that dang tether...if she's right and it works, it will end this. If she's wrong, or it doesn't...that could be bad. With his incredible speed, Nova is able to reach the point above Ms. Marvel's fallen form in time to intercept the descending pincer, which drives into his crossed arms and tries quite willfully to push on to its target in spite of his interference. Thankfully, he is strong enough, powered up, to hold it back, though his feet do dig into the turf on either side of Carol's fallen form. Ms. Marvel twists out from under Nova, takes a look upwards, and then hears someone calling something. Her head snaps to the side, catching sight of ... is that a stage magician's trollop? seriously? ... running forward, even as the figure of the mutant girl with the claws goes sailing away in a bit of a smoking heap. The blonde heroine digs herself up and streaks off, flying, to cover the magician lady and hope this works. Please, please let this work. Ms. Marvel will end up taking several pulse blasts in short order as something about what Zatanna is doing alerts and alarms the behemoth, and it tries valiantly to obliterate her before she can succeed. But as already proven, better Ms. Marvel than just about anyone else. She will get back up. The Sensational She-Hulk's massive efforts tear a gaping hole in the side of the mechanical creature, allowing billowing smoke to pour out and up, as some molten liquid pours out and down, sizzling and bubbling on the broken ground below. The green beauty is hauled upwards towards the apex of the creature, where the grappling line canon fired. As soon as she is in line, it tries to fire another weapon, this one some kind of lightning-canon, arcing electrical bolts streaking out to sizzle across that gamma-powered flesh. Laura claws her way up to dig deeper, and then suddenly earns another canon appearing, extending out from the portal in the side and turning down to aim at her, blasting her away with more of that energized plasma, a smoking, sizzling ball. Hooray for a healing factor, but that's got to hurt. The spell Zatanna calls forth attempts to sever the connection of the magical tether. The spell does battle, her will against whatever is powering the tether, and it is no easy task. Nevertheless, she holds on, and finally the magicienne is able to cleave the energy tether. In the next moment, the creature lurches wildly, and then all of its limbs go slack. It wobbles in place for a count of three ... and then collapses down to the ground in a heap, like a marionette with its strings suddenly cut. The pincher limb would be tossed aside before it began to skitter and lurch, Nova peeling his feet out of the ground leaving the craters behind of size his 11 to 12s. Hovering out of it's wild movements, "What just happened to it?" He asks the others in earshot, not at all sure what Zatanna had just done, in both hands he was already building up two more pulse blasts ready to release them into the metal behemoth. The line that was hauling her up was slowly being wound around her arm, each twist around her forearm bringing her down that line and closer even as she is hauled up and placed in the line of fire. The electrical pulses that shoot out towards her have the intended reaction now brought to light abruptly with the need to dodge. Using just the power of both her hand's grip she pulls herself slightly down on the line and rips in a quick backward motion to tear yet another one of its weapons from it if possible. That all seemed overly successful, because when she pulled the whole construct shook and collapsed, assuming she would be lowered with that as well like a heavy sack of green potatoes She-Hulk fell to the top of the thing with her one arms still wrapped in the cord. Wet from Zatanna's earlier shower and not yet ready to be at ease her grip remained firm, her eyes intent, though they did snap towards Nova with what he said and then to Carol with Zatanna. Melody stands up from the ground oblivious to all that had just happened. All that she knew was that she was on the ground. "Ma'am get back now or I will shoot you again with this!" The officer growled. She quickly moves to a safe distance away but is clearly, awfully confused. Zatanna drops to one knee as the thing collapses, breathing hard. "Thank you, Ms. Marvel," she manages with surprising evenness...but it's clear that whatever she did, whatever it was that nobody else even saw...was hard work. Smoking and glowing brightly, Ms. Marvel glances down at Zatanna and nods, then turns to survey the damage and everyone else before offering the magician a hand to stand up. "I don't know what you did ... but I think we owe you some thanks too." Then she faces the others and shouts out in a voice clearly used to being obeyed, "Everyone alright?" Hrm. Where did the little girl with the claws go? Landing Nova moved over near Zatanna and Ms. Marvel, hunting for She-Hulk as well while taking in the scene. "Good question, maybe it ate her? Kind of lost sight. " The Worldmind unseen but heard offered to scan for her, which he allowed. "Must say... nicely done whatever whoever did." Unraveling her hand from the wire her emerald gaze remains on Zatanna and Carol for a long gauging moment. It dd not take long for her to put together there was a bit more than met the eye with the mechanical beast and Zatanna's aid was what finally brought it to its ultimate collapse. Gathering herself to a stand her eyes turned down to her forearm, flexing with the curl and uncurl of her fist while the other hand smoothed over the lines left behind. Another swift leap from the top of the creature and she landed a few feet from Carol and Zatanna, glancing over to Nova and then looking around for the burnt girl but not finding her. "She didn't seem like the type to run." Dropping her arm to her side she plucked at the torn top and exhaled with a small huff but then smiled. "It is done though, whatever happened." Melody makes an attempt to slip away from the grouchy cop. She didn't remember getting hit with that taser a first time but she has no desire to get hit a second time. She runs towards the now dead piece of machinery and the amazing heroes that saved the day. Zatanna accepts the hand. "I think it's best if I take that." She indicates the wreckage. "Whoever sent it is likely to try again, and the more I can learn...it's not a robot. It's a golem." Which might seem like a minimal difference but really is not. "I doubt she ran. She-Hulk, Nova, let's pick that thing up and make sure she's not trapped underneath." the still-glowing figure of Ms. Marvel orders, moving swiftly to work together to accomplish their goal. Of course, it won't bring any evidence of Laura, but they had to try. Then Zatanna explains, at least somewhat. "So you ... turned it off, somehow? Magically?" she inquires, trying to clarify. "Well then, I guess once the scene is cleared, we'll help you take this wherever you need it to go. But I sure hope you have a big garage." That wasn't actually a joke. "Sure thing... "Nova replies to Ms. Marvel moving over to grip one side of the golem as Zatanna described it, <> Worldmind's mechanical sounding voice would chime through his helmet. "She's not under there but I guess we can check anyways... " His shoulders press under it, part of it would begin to budge and lift as veins and muscle stood out across his frame, fortunately for him he was a weightlifter before and knew just hot to power lift; not that he was clearing the ground with this thing by himself right now the others still needed to pitch in. The look She-Hulk gave Zatanna was a curious one, one that guided her eyes from her back towards the large creature and in the mean time catch Melody headed their way while they moved forward once again in search of the clawed girl. "I don't know if it is exactly safe here yet for you come through." It was not said to Melody in any chiding or scolding way, but rather informative and a simple warning. Now that that was out of the way though she offered Melody a small grin and moved to help Carol and Nova lift the beast her own body taking on a firm stance and gripping under the metal lip to help clear it from the ground and make way for inspection. Melody shakes her head, "I would be more then happy to stay away if I knew what I was staying away from. What happened here??" There is no deception in her voice as she continues to move closer. It is pure honesty. "Sure thing... "Nova replies to Ms. Marvel moving over to grip one side of the golem as Zatanna described it, <> Worldmind's mechanical sounding voice would chime through his helmet. "She's not under there but I guess we can check anyways... " His shoulders press under it, part of it would begin to budge and lift as veins and muscle stood out across his frame, fortunately for him he was a weightlifter before and knew just hot to power lift; not that he was clearing the ground with this thing by himself right now the others still needed to pitch in. "Given some time to recover, I can move it myself," Zatanna says, confidently. As long s nobody tries to tell her she can't...the question is where does she PUT it once she gets it to Shadowcrest. Hrrrrm. "You can ..." Ms. Marvel stares soundly at Zatanna, more than a little shocked. Is she serious? Really? Once they get the behemoth up and check for Laura, and back down, her glow is starting to fade, the excess energy she absorbed starting to bleed off to a closer normal level. "If you can do that, more power to you. If you need us to help you move it, we'd be happy to help." That much she can offer, right? "This I have got to see." Melody had moved close enough that she could reach out and touch the monstrousity of a machine. She heard the witch say she could move the thing. "This thing is huge!! Any chance I can look under the hood?" Zee studies Melody for a moment. "I doubt you'd understand it. I'm taking it so I can take it apart and study it, find out where it came from." She glances at the other heroes. "Don't worry. I won't sit on anything that might be dangerous. Amazing the woman said she can move it herself, he wondered why on his time before leaving Earth he'd not heard of her before. Nothing under the fallen colossus as seen beyond rubble, he carelessly would release his side of it stepping back arms folding akimbo across his chest. "Look for her again." Nova then said to himself outloud, <> "No, thats fine, they can deal with her..." Looking over the others gathered he spoke, "The girl with the claws has been located and is being taken care of ." The muscles strained in She-Hulks arms, showing the burden of the weight that she was lifting with Nova though hearing him speak she was already slowly settling it back down to the ground before the check was even made and the second he spoke of her location - she visibly eased. She had heard that thing prattle on herself and the knowledge it had. Once that was done and the dust settled her eyes fell back upon Melody with a slight rise in manicured brow. "Are you the media? Even then they are not allowed past quite yet until it is deemed safe by the proper authorities. Ya know, law suits." Hard to leave one job behind when you were doing another because sometimes it just made sense. Though as they all commenced discussing where it was going and what it was a familiar ring was heard amongst the rubble that sent She-Hulk out into the mass of broken and burnt chairs, lifitng one of the things broken appendages and tossing it aside with ease. "Damnit where is that..Ha!" In her large hand she held a cell phone that seemed rather muted there, flipping it open the top cracked from not only her strength but the general duress of all of this, holding one piece to her ear, the other near her lips. "Yeah? I'm a little bus--Yes with the thing in the park. Why else would I hang up on you?" Through bitter tones she was remaining charming, even had a faux smile to boot. "She said it's not really a machine so much as some kind of magical construct." Ms. Marvel offers to Melody, indicating she herself has no clue beyond 'big, mean, dangerous, time to smash'. Almost Hulk-like in her simplicity on the matter. "I'm glad the girl is OK. So, let's clean up what we can, and if you need help moving this thing, let us know. Otherwise ... we have work to do." Melody frowns briefly. "Oh. Well... I guess I umm... yeah. Sorry I asked." The girl stumbles over her words. She feels as though she was punched in the stomach from Zee's words. She kicks a small bit of debris as she moves over to one of the few seats that was still in good condition. She looks up at the huge She-hulk and speaks softly, "No I am not media. I am just a girl who has no memory of what happened here and apparently I was hit with a taser and have no memory of it. I am trying to piece together what happened. I am actually a Technician thats why I asked." "Well, let me see here...if people would please get back?" Assuming they do, Zee steps forward and puts a hand on the monstrosity. "tropelet siht ot tforcwadohs nedarg" she says, simply, precisely...and the entire machine vanishes. A moment later, "dna me" and the witch is gone as well. Poofed. There are a few pieces of debris and a spare part or two remaining, though. But...dang. Nova lifted up and flew in a small circle watching Zatanna deal with mechanical abomination before he glances at Ms. Marvel and She-Hulk. "So, still up for that meal?" A chuckle coming from him before he carried on in helping with the debris clean up mess. Where was Damage Control when you needed them. (end pose for me) "See Carol, team, this is why I will worry about you going solo." Stepping back as Zatanna had asked she seemingly yet again, forgot the man on the other end of her broken little phone who was now yelling at her audibly...and she was ignoring him. Looking to Melody she nodded slightly. "I am sure the media will have a good part of it recorded. Between the news and YouTube, you'll see plenty." Glancing to Nova she finally spoke up. "Lunch, tomorrow?" And finally the yelling on the phone got her attention. "Alright damnit, on my way to give my statement again. You're wasting my time...I know it's part of the job but.." The phone was pulled away from her ear and then balled up into her fist and crumpled to the ground beneath to mingle with the debris. "Have to get to the office." And in long leggy strides, She-Hulk was gone. Melody stands up and begins walking home. She knew one thing for certain... She needed a bottle of rum... Category:Logs